Labyrinth Crossover
by Raphaella
Summary: Raph and Mikey are Turtlenapped, and it's Leo's fault! He had Donnie have to save them, before they become property of a demoness; but she has something else in mind to get what she wants. Labyrinth idea. COMPLETED (Improved)
1. Gone!

TMNT/Labyrinth Crossover  
  
Okay, right, since this idea has been in my head a while, I'm writing it down now because a) I really want to and can't wait for my computer to be upgraded to get Microsoft Word. b) my friends have been waiting and I don't want to keep them any more, Lisa and Marie-Noelle. And c) I have to do some serious writing! My fingers need to be exercised! I had this idea in my head a long time now, and is a bit like 'Come To Me' in a way, but trust me, I had this in my head a lot longer than that, but i AM using the same character, Navaura from 'Come To Me' in this and in this fic she's not meant to exist, only as a character from a game. If you haven't seen The Labyrinth, then, well . . . Try and guess the plot! Well, basically, this girl wishes for some Goblins to take away her baby brother because shes fed up with him, and she didn't really mean it, and of course the Goblin King takes him away and she has to get him back by getting through a maze, (the labyrinth) to the castle, with the Goblin King setting traps and everything to throw her off the trail. This is a little different (i ain't following the entire film, scene by scene! It's really just like a Labyrinth idea) so.....um...please read on and tell me what you think . . .  
  
  
  
Leo slammed his newspaper down on his knee and glared into nothing. Well, his eyes were on the wall in front of him, though he wasn't actually glaring AT it. But he was glaring about something, and the somethings just made such a noise he was surprised the humans in the city above them didn't put their ears to the ground and listen again, talking to a neighbour and saying things like ' sounds like two idiots down there, playing on a playstation game'. In fact, there WERE two idiots down here, and they WERE playing, more little battling against eachother on Mikey's playstation. They had turned the volume up so loud, Master Splinter hadn't dared to go in there and tell them to shut it in fear of coming out with no eardrums; so the old Master took a wander through the sewers, which Leo was sure wouldn't be any better, as the sound would be loud enough to carry and would echo something awful down the sewer tunnels. The angry turtle turned to his not-so-loud-as-the-other-two brothers, Donnie, and gave him a look that said 'if I don't kill them, I'll kill myself soon!'  
  
Donnie grinned and shook his head. He bent back over some device he was working on, over the kitchen counter. It sparked a bright blue every few minutes and made quite a few odd, loud noises, which could only just be heard. He was singed in quite a few places, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
A loud cheer and a lot of shouting came from the open bedroom car door. It's occupants were seated on the floor, game controller in hand, eyes fixed on the screen which was in front of them not even a meter away; mouths were open, grins in features, and eardrums completly given up and stopped working for a good reason, simply because they didn't want to burst.  
  
Raph was seated next to Mikey. They were playing a game they had been trying to beat each other on for a long time now, and since it was their Sunday of doing absolute nothing all day, they decided to stick to the game the whole day, literally. The door to their room would be closed, but it wasn't as the sound would just rattle it and cause more noise, and did hardly anything to muffle the awful sound of the game; along with the shouts and curses ofthe two brothers, who said 'damn' more times than they actually blinked.  
  
Raph cheered again as he pounded at the controls, leaning this way and that in time and rythem with the game. He almost did all the actions. Mikey was biting his tougue now, keeping his eyes straight. Suddenly he grinned triumphantly and screamed he cheers.  
  
Leo had had enough. He threw the newspaper away onto the couch beside him, stood up, braced himself and walked into the room. His two brothers completly ignored him, but he grabbed the remote to the TV and hit the mute button. Instantly the lair fell silent, for a second anyay, as Mikey and Raph suddenly started up the racket again by complaining to Leo, realised they weren't looking at the screen, turned back quickly and carried on: Sound was forgotten. Leo took the batteries out and walked away with them.  
  
Donnie grinned at Leo as his brother in blue dropped the batteries in the mess on Splinter's armchair. The mess came from Mikey and Raph's room, which they were going to throw away after they realised that half the stuff in the pile was what caused so many sewer rats to enter the lair and head straight for the pile. Not that they didn't mind rats, no! They had lived with one their whole lives! It was just that it was so annoying to wake up in the morning and find them all over the floor, swimming in the litter Raph and Mikey threw in there room, under the bed. And it wasn't just the usual amount of rats that seek sweet smells . . . No. This was talking about a carpet of rats! They swarmed the floor! That was a day ago, and Master Splinter had told Raph and Mikey to clean out the room. They had done most of it yesterday, but there was still more, and it was sitting in Master Splinter's armchair.  
  
"WHHOOOOAAA!"  
  
"God damnit don't you ever shut up?!" Leo shouted. It seems that just taking away the batteries, didn't mean that ALL sound would stop. Mikey was still cheering, and Raph was still shouting.  
  
"They won't stop until you go in there and pull the plug on the whole thing," Donnie said, not looking up from his mental device. It choked out steam and then blew up in his face. When the cloud of smoke disappeared from around Donnie, Leo could see his face was black.  
  
Leo walked up to him and gave him a towel from the counter, he was grinning at his brother.  
  
"Um. I guess I'll have to work on that later." Donnie put down the now black towel and went off into the bathroom to wash.  
  
"YYYYEEAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Leo's face turned down from it's grin, into a very angry looking frown. All this shouting was giving him one painful headache, and he was surprised Raph and Mikey weren't stone deaf by now. Leo paused for a second, thinking if he should do it. He decided not not and was about to get himself a drink when another shout rang through the lair.  
  
"Thassit!" Leo stormed out of the kitchen and into the room where his two brothers were battling against each other. He walked in front of their vision, ignoring their cries to get out the way, and turned the power off at the wall. There was the sound of electricy cutting, and then there was nothing . . . For a few seconds, then came the bit which Leo knew was about to hit him.  
  
"Leo why'd you do that now -"  
  
"Ah man! What the hell did you do that for -"  
  
"- Do you know how long we've been trying to -"  
  
"- We were so close and you just cut the power! Man do you know -"  
  
"Shut it!" Leo shouted above his brothers' string of complaints and whinging. "You were doing my head in! Give the damn thing a rest will ya?!" Leo walked to the doorway, his brothers started to moan again.  
  
"Man . . . We'd never got that far . . ." Mikey moaned.  
  
"Hey, I could get back to that place any day!" Raph bragged.  
  
Leo shook his head and turned to go out the room, holding the door ready to shut it on his brothers' moans. They were still a noise, but at least it was a little quieter.  
  
Mikey's face fell. "We were so close to the end of that. Navaura almost had Raph's player and I would have won! She would have taken your player away easily!"  
  
"Yeah right . . ."  
  
Leo shook his head again and pulled the door three quarters of the way closed. "I wish Navaura would take YOU two away," he muttered to himself above Raph and Mikey's moaning; and shut the door all the way. He faced Donnie, who was rubbing his now clean face with a towel.  
  
"Knew you'd do it," Donnie grinned at Leo. "I knew you would pull the plug."  
  
"Yeah well they get so loud I could just pull the plug to their voice boxes."  
  
"Sounds like you did," Donnie froze and listened. "Or you had that effect when you swept out their room."  
  
Leo listened too. There was no sound coming from the room now. Strange. He looked back at Donnie.  
  
"You don't think they're acting the game out and killing each other, do you?" He asked.  
  
Donnie chuckled and shook his head. "No, they'll wait forever to finish that game . . . THEN they'll probably try and kill each other."  
  
Leo laughed, listened, then frowned. Something wasn't right. He turned back and, with Donnie right behind him, opened the door to their room. They stared in, mouth open at what they saw.  
  
The room was empty. No Raph. No Mikey. The game controls were still on the floor, but no brothers. Leo walked into the room and checked Raph's top bunk in case, for some reason, they were up there. Nope. He looked under Mikey's bunk to the gap inbetween it and the floor. No. Not there either. He turned to Donnie, who was frowning.  
  
"Donnie . . ." Leo half whispered. " . . . They're gone . . ."  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry for any spelling mistkes here, but if there is any, it will be changed as when I get my computer upgraded on Monday (hopefully) I will have M.Word. More coming . . . 


	2. Navaura

TMNT/Labyrinth Crossover  
  
Forgot to say in the first part: I own nothing except Navaura  
and maybe a few others later on. I wish, so wish and dream  
that I do own them, but lets face it, it might be safer if I  
don't. When I get what I really want I go mad, ;) lol. ~  
  
Leo stared at his brother reflecting his frown. Where did they go?  
  
He and Donnie both walked out into the main area, looking around in case their brothers just happened to be there. After a second they began calling their brothers' names.  
  
"Raph? Mikey? Mike?" Donnie stopped searching and noticed a sudden chill in the air. He slowly looked around, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Mikey? Michelangelo? Where are you? Raph?!" Leo checked every room in the lair but they were all empty. It's like they had just disappeared into thin air. He stopped near Donnie, panicking slightly, while confusion took its stronger part inside his squirming insides. Where have they gone? It was only when he stopped, that he realised a sudden chill in the room. He froze, breathing hard. He frowned harder as his breath steamed up as a cloud in front of him. What was going on here?  
  
Donnie rubbed his arms. They were freezing; it had turned to ice temperature in here . . . and so fast as well. Donnie was about to speak to Leo, but a bang from the kitchen made them jump, and spin to look at what caused it. There was nothing there. Another bang from behind them sounded like the TV falling. They turned and again saw nothing. Another from their left side. They spun. Nothing! Now there were banging all around them, things moved in the shadows, disappearing only when Leo and Donnie turned to look at them. Scratching from the lair door made them back into each other. Shadows moved all around them, but just outside of their vision. Evil chuckles sounded from nowhere. Donnie and Leo moved around in a circle, not daring to leave each other's backs unguarded; the lair was spinning as they turned. The lair door banged and thumped as though something had rammed into it. Donnie stared at it, but something near his foot made him look down. It giggled, and disappeared before he could see it. He and Leo circled, shells against shells. A strong wind had picked up. It blew papers and bits of garbage into their faces so they couldn't see. Their bandanna tails whipped their cheeks and flew about their heads. Then, the door flew open and crashed against the wall, nearly falling off its hinges. A shadow sped into the room and out of line of their vision, and as it did, the wind stopped and the smaller shadows disappeared. Leo and Donnie froze, breathing heavily, they both felt the presence of something in the room with them; and together at the same time they turned around.  
  
A woman stood before them. Standing as still as mouse. But she was smiling at them, and this wasn't a pretty smile. She wore a black, leather tube top, black leather trousers that flared, and a black, silky cloak, which flowed behind her. Her hair was a dark blue, streaked with crimson. It flowed past her hips down to her thighs. She wore the same color lipstick as her hair, deep, dark blue. On her feet she wore massive, high platforms black. Her eyes were what kept Leo and Donnie staring. They were a fiery orange color; like lava.  
  
Leo swallowed, staring. He had seen her somewhere before. Not long ago. Who was she? Leo racked his brains to try and remember, and then it came to him. He unfroze.  
  
"You're . . . Navaura . . . The game character . . ." He said quietly, as though he might have been mistaken.  
  
The woman grinned, showing two sets of amazingly white teeth.  
  
"Well done, Leonardo." Her voice was smooth, but strong.  
  
"No . . ." Leo said, one side of his face screwed up slightly. "You can't be real . . . You're a - a character in a game."  
  
"And you're a mutant turtle," she said softly, one blue eyebrow raised, tilting her head.  
  
Donnie's heart pounded. "You . . . You've taken our brothers . . . What have you done with them?"  
  
The woman smiled, staring into their eyes. "Oh, they're safe, but they're mine now . . ." Her grin turned to a small, smug smile.  
  
"Oh no, you can give them back . . . let them go . . ." Leo demanded.  
  
"You asked for them to be taken away, and I did. Forget about them . . . Live your lives. Think about it, you're two- noisy- turtles free. How good could you get."  
  
Leo's eyes widened. What had he done? "I didn't mean it!" He shouted defiantly, as though taking to someone he knew.  
  
"Too late for regrets now, Leonardo . . ."  
  
"No, please," Donnie spoke up, watching her face. "You have to give them back."  
  
Navaura stared at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. She began to walk up and down in front of them in silence, only a few paces before she stopped and turned.  
  
"If you want them, you'll have to get them back." She pointed to her left, to Raph and Mikey's room. "They're in there. In my castle."  
  
Leo and Donnie glanced at the door, before frowning at each other. Thet walked over to their brothers' car door, which was now shut, and opened it. The room had gone, and in it's place was a castle in the distance. Zig zagging from it was a huge, enormous maze that stretched from the bottom of the hill, from which they were looking down, to the castle. At least a few miles. The view would have been beautiful almost; if they weren't the ones who were about to get through it.  
  
"Do you still want to look for them?"  
  
Leo and Donnie turned back around to Navaura, and found themselves actually on the hill. The lair had gone and they were stood on the sand next to a thin, dead tree. Behind the woman was nothing but a sandy desert. The two turtles looked around, totally confused as to how they got here, and still a little shocked from finding a castle and a few miles worth of maze in their brothers' room.  
  
"Turn back. Turn back while you still can." Navaura smiled, speaking in a melodramatic voice, though her face remained smug.  
  
Leo took a deep breath. This day was too weird. "No. If we have to go through there to our brothers, then we will; you can't stop us."  
  
Navaura laughed. "You think I'm just going to let you find your way, through my Labyrinth until you find your brothers? I'm making the deal a little spicy." A clock appeared out of thin air on the dead tree next to them all. It had thirteen hours, and both of the hands were pointing to the very top, on the number thirteen. She pointed to it, looking at the turtles.  
  
"You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth and find Raphael and Michelangelo; before your brothers become mine . . . Forever . . ." She began to fade, and disappeared all together.  
  
Leo and Donnie stared at the spot where she had disappeared. The clock, too, had gone. The two turtles looked at each other, faces worried and eyes wide. They both turned back to look at the maze below them, and at the castle far away.  
  
Donnie swallowed. "I guess we ought to get moving then . . ."  
  
Leo nodded and he and his brother walked on their shaky legs down the hill, making their way to the beginning of the maze.  
  
"I'm gonna admit, Leo," Donnie said, looking at the maze as it loomed bigger as they drew closer. "This is the first time I feel I might not be able to conquer something . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Don . . . We can find them . . ." He looked sidelong at Donnie. "Do you REALLY think they're worth it?"  
  
Even though his brother was joking, Donnie scowled. "Leo, don't say that . . . Because if we don't find them, they WILL realize that they're not." He grinned.  
  
Leo chuckled and shook his head. They both stopped as they reached the beginning of the maze. It was just a wall, no opening. They looked at each other. They already knew their first task: How to get IN the Labyrinth.  
  
Okay, not sure if that was what I wanted to write down, but hey, it's written. Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes, and thanks for the reviews so far! :) More coming right up! 


	3. Begin

TMNT/Labyrinth Crossover  
  
Note: All the goblins of the film are now my demon characters. ~  
  
Both turtles look up at the high wall, which was patched in moss and stalking vines. The stone was a sandy color Then looked down and at each other. There was no opening in the wall.  
  
"Okay . . . soooo . . . How d'we get in?" Leo asked quietly, more to himself.  
  
Donnie was examining the wall, but looked up, the same time as Leo, when the noise of someone humming reached their ears. Not noticing it before, they saw a small square pond cut into the sand, with a few dry, dead weeds hanging from the depths. Next to the pond, with its back to them, was a small figure. It seemed to be peeing in the pond.  
  
"Hey," Leo called, turning his body level with his head direction, and taking a step forward.  
  
The figure quickly did up its small pants and turned to face them. It was a humanoid creature, with the face of a sort of bat. Its skin was black and it was stout. Apart form the pants, it wore a sleeveless jacket over a bare black chest. Its big ears flopped about as it turned around.  
  
"Oh, er . . . Excuse me . . . Hey, who are you?" It had a high squeaky voice and spoke through a good set of sharp teeth.  
  
"Oh, never mind that, but, um, could you help us?" Leo asked, taking another few step forward towards the creature.  
  
As he spoke the creature turned around and picked something off the floor. It was a fly squatter. He walked over to the wall and started to batter the few flies that hung there. Even though there weren't that many, they sure were big.  
  
"Help you with what?" It said after a second of silence that followed Leo's question.  
  
"Well, er . . . We need to get through the Labyrinth," Donnie spoke up. He and Leo followed the creature as it moved along the wall, gleefully slapping every fly it could, utting "Ha!" as it whacked them.  
  
"Get through the Labyrinth? You must be mad. Who are you?"  
  
"Er, I'm Leo . . . and this is Donnie. Can you help us?"  
  
"I'm Koppel, and help you with what?"  
  
"To get through the Labyrinth." Donnie said, watching the small Kopple hobble away while they followed.  
  
" You're mad. I can't help you. Don't like that place. You first need to get IN the Labyrinth if you're to solve it though."  
  
Yes! But can you help us?" Leo said loudly, with an air of impatience.  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Ugh! It's useless talking to you!" Leo threw up his hands and turned away.  
  
Donnie moved forward and bent his back to the creature's level. "Can you show us the way into the Labyrinth?" He spoke clearly.  
  
Koppel stopped and turned around. "Ah, now that's a better question! I know the way in, but I don't want to take you through it."  
  
"Just show us the way in, please." Donnie said, trying to keep his tone free of impatience.  
  
Koppel put the fly squatter down, and walked in-between Leo and Donnie to the place they had just passed on the wall. They followed.  
  
"Here's the door!" Kopple opened both his hands out to a pair of big wooden doors, which certainly weren't there a minute ago.  
  
Donnie looked at Leo, frowning. They looked back again as Koppel clapped his hands and the doors opened, noisily.  
  
"Happy Labyrinth solving!" Koppel watched them walk slowly through the doors. They were in a long lane of bumpy stonewalls on either side that stretched as far as they could see. There was only two ways to go. The left, or the right; and they both looked exactly the same.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go on?" Koppel skipped beside them, sounding chirpy.  
  
"We have to," Leo said, squinting down the passage to his right.  
  
"Um. Well, good luck. You'll need it." Koppel walked back through the doors, waved his hands and the doors closed with a loud bang. Both Leo and Donnie jumped, looked at each other, then faced separate paths.  
  
"Which way?" Leo asked, looking down the left one now.  
  
"Right."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Mikey always said, when he was playing on his games, that if you want the right direction, go right!"  
  
Leo groaned, but he started to walk down the right passageway with Donnie. The walls were stone, and odd things grew on them. Things Leo and Donnie didn't take a second glance at. They walked for a few minutes in silence, but stopped at the same time and stared.  
  
"It just goes on and on. There's no turnings - no openings anywhere!" Leo said. He slumped against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position; his shell made a rough noise against the stone.  
  
Donnie narrowed his eyes in thought . . . Maybe there was. He stared at the wall in front of him. Then he realized. 'Um, clever.'  
  
"Leo, there IS an opening."  
  
Leo looked up to where his brother was pointing at a solid wall directly in front of him. He frowned.  
  
"Donnie, there's nothing but a wall there."  
  
Donnie smiled. "No, look." He walked up to the wall and passed straight through it. Leo could still see him, but then Donnie hid half his body behind the edge of the wall he thought was solid, showing Leo that he was in another passage way. There WAS a passageway - it was just hidden!  
  
Leo stood up, smiling. "Way to go, Don! Let's get going. Which way? Right again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went down the right passage way and carried on walking. Now the scenery was changing and the stonewalls were replaced by sandy walls, the floor was sand, and there were turns and passages everywhere.  
  
Leo stared wide-eyed. Where the hell were they meant to go now? Donnie chose all the turns now, so Leo followed without any objectives.  
  
"Okay, to make sure we don't keep going and ending up in the same place, we'll leave marks in the sand." Donnie told Leo, who nodded. Don bent down and drew a big arrow in the sand, deep enough so that the stone underneath showed. He stood back up and walked in its direction. They disappeared round a corner.  
  
A second later, a flat little worm creature dug itself out of the sand and flicked sand back over the arrow.  
  
//\\  
  
In her castle far away, in her throne room, Navaura held up a small, crystal ball and watched the two turtles turn this way and that through her maze; completely unaware that their arrows were being covered back up as soon as they were made. She smiled evilly and lowered the crystal to look at her two captives.  
  
"Looks like your two brothers are going round in circles," she snickered. "They've already lost two of their precious hours."  
  
Across from where she sat in her throne, there was a shallow circular hole in the floor, big enough for ten people to stand in; but at the minute it only held two turtles, trapped in by a blue, transparent shield which surrounded them and sealed at the floor.  
  
"Let us outta here, you witch!" Raph insulted, banging his fists on the blue shield, and glaring at Navaura.  
  
She smiled. "Demoness, actually. You should know that."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Mikey frowned at her, hands pressed against the shield.  
  
"Don't blame me for any of this. You should blame your brother, Leonardo."  
  
Raph frowned and stopped banging." Why?"  
  
Navaura smiled and bet forwards in her chair. "Because he asked for me to take you away . . ."  
  
"No he did not you lying witch!" Mikey spat, defending his brother.  
  
"Demoness," Navaura corrected with a sharper tone. "And yes he did. Think about it: You were getting on his nerves so much. He's only out to find you because, well, he IS the perfect son. The leader. Can't be a leader if he wishes away two of his brothers now, can he? What will Master Splinter say?"  
  
Raph growled; fists clenched. He knew how much Leo wanted them to shut it sometimes, but he would never actually want them gone . . . Would he?  
  
Navaura could sense both turtles' uncertainty. "Don't hate me. I only did what he asked. I only took you away from him, like he wished." She smiled triumphantly. Now she had them to the point where they didn't know what to believe, it would get better from here on. 


	4. Tricks and Traps

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover  
  
So, here's part four . . . ( I took most of the script, with  
the Guards ((which are card-like people)), from the movie, and  
their names are from the movie too, but then . . I took most  
of this chapter's lines from the movie, oops . . . Don't sue  
me!)  
  
"Donnie, this looked like the turning we passed a few minutes ago . . ." Leo said quietly to his brother, while glancing at the familiar walls, and noticing some two-toed footprints in the sand.  
  
Donnie looked down, too. Yes. Those were their prints all right. But how could they have come the same way without seeing their arrows? Donnie frowned, and he and Leo looked at each other.  
  
"Well, maybe we missed our arrows . . ." Donnie suggested their problem. "Let's carry on." He bent down and marked another deep arrow in the sand and they carried on, taking a right turn and walking down the tall, but short-length sandy walls. They came to a wall blocking the way forward, but they turned left, but before they did, Donnie made an arrow in the sand. They walked over a few steps before they stopped and considered the way now. There were at least six different ways they could go.  
  
"This is just crazy . . ." Leo moaned. "Let's go back and chose that different path we saw."  
  
They turned back around and walked towards their arrow; but as Leo passed the place where it should have been, Donnie noticed it wasn't there, but a small heap of sand as though . . .  
  
"Someone's been covering our marks!" Donnie suddenly shouted. He bent down and blew at the heap until a faint, but distinctive arrow could be seen underneath.  
  
Leo trotted over to his brother and looked down. "What?!"  
  
"No wonder we've been passing our footprints and not seeing our arrows!"  
  
Leo fisted the wall. "This place is impossible! It's not fair!"  
  
Donnie stood back up and looked to the way they had come before they had made the arrow. It was a dead end! The passage they had come from wasn't there, just a thick, sandy wall.  
  
"This place keeps changing!"  
  
Snickering from behind them (where the real dead end should have been) made the two turtles turn around and see, on the wall, two doors. But in front of them were four Guards. There were two heads to the creatures, one upside down at the bottom, and the other at the top. They were exactly like the King, or Queen, in a pack of cards and even had a card as the rest of their bodies, one was patterned in blue the other was patterned in red. Their heads just peered up from behind them.  
  
Leo and Donnie stared.  
  
"This was the dead end though . . ." Donnie said softly.  
  
"Nope," said Tim, from bottom of the blue card. "That's the dead end behind you." They all started to laugh again.  
  
Leo only just realized and turned around. He turned back, teeth grinding, and his eye ridges pulled down in an angry, frustrated frown.  
  
"How are we meant to get anyway when this place keeps changing?!" He threw up his hands.  
  
"Well, you could try one of these doors," said Jim, the bottom blue face.  
  
"Well where do they lead?" Leo asked, anger ebbing away as he concentrated on these weird looking card people.  
  
"Well, all we can say is that one of them leads to the castle, and the other leads to -" Tim changed his voice to a melodramatic tone of tension "- Certain death!" They all laughed.  
  
"Which one leads to the castle?" Leo asked impatiently, glancing from the bottom blue head to the bottom red one.  
  
The bottom blue face looked at the red.  
  
"We can't tell you," Jim replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't know . . ." Said the bottom red face, Tim.  
  
"But they do." Said Tim, and they both looked up at the top faces, who looked down at them and then at the two turtles.  
  
"Ah, but you can only ask one of us," said Alph, the top red face.  
  
"And let me say that one of us always tells the truth . . ." Said Ralph. "And one of us always lies. He lies."  
  
"I do not, I tell the truth!"  
  
"Oh, what a lie!"  
  
"He's the liar!"  
  
Leo stared and then looked worryingly at Donnie, whose eyes were narrow in thought. He walked up to Alph.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Answer me this: Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"  
  
Alph paused, then ducked under the card for a second and reappeared.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Then . . . that door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death," Donnie predicted proudly.  
  
"How do you know?" Alph asked. "He could be telling the truth."  
  
"But then YOU wouldn't be. So if you said he said 'yes', then I know the answer is 'no'."  
  
"But what if I was telling the truth?" Alph asked.  
  
"Then he'd be lying," Donnie nodded. "The answer would still be 'no'."  
  
"Is that right?" Alph turned to Ralph.  
  
"I don't know, I never understood it," Ralph said.  
  
"Way to go, Donnie!" Leo said, as he moved towards the door Ralph and Jim were guarding, who had now moved out the way.  
  
"Yeah, it's right. I know it." Donnie grinned, confident of his prediction.  
  
The two turtles opened the door together and walked through. There was another long passage, but before they could start to walk, a trap door opened underneath their feet and they plummeted down into darkness. But only for a few seconds; the dim light returned and they were slowed down from falling by things in the wall that were holding them. The light was enough for them to see hundreds of hands in the narrow, vertical tunnel they were in. Some were holding on to Donnie and Leo; they were all green and disgustingly lumpy.  
  
"Hey - What the -" Leo cried. His arms and legs had been restrained by the strong green hands, so he struggled.  
  
"We're helping," said some voices, sounding metallic. The turtles realized the hands were talking. Since there were many of them, when one talked, other hands formed face-like features with their fingers and acted like faces. (They curled their fingers to loops to look like eyes, thumbs for noses and for the mouths).  
  
Donnie only stared at them all, and looked below his supported body to the darkness below.  
  
"Which way?" The hands said.  
  
"What?" Leo was confused, his face was screwed up in bewilderment.  
  
"Which way? Which way would you like to go? Up or down?" They pressed.  
  
Leo looked down at Donnie, who motion down with his head.  
  
"Down," Leo said, uncertainly.  
  
"He said down!" The hands said, and repeated. "He said down! Down they go!"  
  
"Wha - is that bad?" Leo shouted.  
  
"Too late now!"  
  
The hands loosened their grip and the two turtles fell jerkily downwards, still guided by the hands. A few seconds later the tunnel of hands ended and they dropped Donnie into a hole at the end, Leo followed. They landed heavily in the dark room, on a cool stone floor. The only light was from the tunnel above, but the still laughing hands covered the hole with a lid, and the light was sealed from them.  
  
"Ow . . . Down, Donnie? What made you pick down?" Leo picked himself up off the floor and let his eyes try and adjust to the pitch-black darkness.  
  
"Didn't you see the passage way we would have took if we had gone up?" Donnie asked. "I don't fancy another load of that."  
  
The brothers froze when they heard movement from across the room they were in; and a second later a small candlelight flickered on.  
  
Donnie and Leo blinked to focus and their eyes stopped on a small figure.  
  
"Koppel?" Leo frowned, glancing once at his surroundings before returning them to the creature.  
  
Koppel turned around from the candle he had just lit and stared at them, hands on his stout hips, and looking as though he knew this would happen and was mad at them for ignoring him.  
  
"I knew you'd get into trouble, so I'm here to help you out." Koppel said simply.  
  
Leo and Donnie looked at each other, shrugged and looked around the place. The room looked like an underground cave, only there were no doors, windows or anything to get out of apart from the hole they had come from. The only thing apart from them and Koppel in the room, was a wooden rectangle plank on the floor; which looked like a door.  
  
"Oh, looking around are you?" Koppel said. "I suppose you've noticed there ain't no doors out of here. Except that hole. This is an oubliette. Labyrinth's full of them."  
  
The two turtles looked at him. "Oh . . ." They both said.  
  
"You don't even know what an oubliette is, do you?" Koppel crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes," said Donnie. "It's a secret dungeon with access through a trapdoor only. 'Oublier', French for 'to forget'. In simple terms a place you put people to forget about them."  
  
Leo glanced sidelong at his brother, eye ridges raised.  
  
"Umh . . . Well, what you need to do, is get outta here; and it just so happens I know a shortcut outta the whole Labyrinth." Kopple said.  
  
"Well we're not following," Leo exclaimed. "We've come to get our brothers, and that's what we'll do. We're not stopping now . . . We've got this far . . ."  
  
Koppel shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, this far. But it gets a lot worse from here on."  
  
"Bring it on . . ." Leo said, carelessly.  
  
Donnie looked at him, smiling. He sounded like Raph then, and that was a funny tone coming from Leo.  
  
"Well," Donnie said. "Can you take us as far as you can into the Labyrinth? That's all, then you can leave and get out yourself."  
  
Koppel thought about it, with one of his short fingers tapping his chin. "Well, I suppose I could. But I ain't promising nutting!"  
  
"Okay," Donnie nodded.  
  
Koppel walked up to the wooden door on the floor and picked it up, putting it against the wall. He fiddled about with a lock and then twisted the handle. The door opened into a closet and a few pans and things fell out. The little creature kicked them away and shut the door, fiddling with the lock again.  
  
"Can't be right all the time," he said, and opened the door again from the other side of it. It lead, now, to a cave of tunnels.  
  
Leo and Donnie stared, then smiled and followed Koppel through the door. They had to swoop to get through, but the caves outside were tall enough for them.  
  
On the walls of the tunnels were stone faces; and when they passed one, it spoke. The first said:  
  
"Don't go on . . ." It had a deep, booming voice that echoed for a few seconds around them. Others also boomed their warnings, but Leo and Donnie tried to ignore them and followed Koppel.  
  
"Go back while you still can . . ."  
  
"This is not the way . . ."  
  
"Take heed, and go no further . . "  
  
"Beware . . . Beware . . ."  
  
"Soon it will be too late . . ."  
  
Koppel waved a hand dismissively at them. "Don't pay any attention to them, Rock faces. They're just false alarms . . . You get a lotta them in the Labyrinth; especially when you're on the right track."  
  
"Oh no you're not . . ."  
  
"Shuttit." Koppel snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, just doing my job . . ."  
  
"Well you don't have to do it to us!"  
  
They walked through a slightly sloping tunnel, past the faces. A sound of something hard rolling on stone made them all turn around the way they had come. On the floor, rolling towards them, was a crystal. It rolled past them, and they followed it to a heavily cloaked figure on the floor in the next dark tunnel. The crystal jumped up by itself into the figures hand, and it stood up.  
  
"Ut oh . . ." Koppel whispered.  
  
"What have we here?" The figure purred, in a voice that was all too familiar and not at all welcome. It took off the cloak that covered its face and body, and revealed the mighty Navaura underneath.  
  
"Nothing . . ." Koppel said in a tone that held fear.  
  
"Nothing? NOTHING?" Navaura threw down the cloak and stepped up to Koppel.  
  
"Your Majesty! Wh - What a nice surprise!" His tone certainly contained false surprise.  
  
"Yes, isn't it Kupple?" She purred, looking down at him with lazy eyelids.  
  
"Kittel," Leo interjected.  
  
"Kettle," Donnie tried.  
  
"Koppel!" Koppel corrected them all.  
  
"Yes. What are you doing, Koppel? You're not HELPING these two, are you?" Navaura stepped closer to him, and he stepped back.  
  
"Helping them? Why, no way!"  
  
Navaura raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at Leo and Donnie. "You're not leading them to the castle, then?"  
  
"N-No! No, your Majesty! I was just - er - leading them back to the beginning, yes. A little trickery on my part . . ."  
  
"Kattle -"  
  
"Koppel."  
  
"- Yes, if I thought for one moment that you were leading these two to my castle I would throw you straight into the Pit Of Forever Pain."  
  
Koppel got down to his knees, eye wide with fear. "Not The Pit!"  
  
Navaura smiled wickedly and turned from him to Leo and Donnie, who had furious and confused frowns on their faces the moment Koppel had said he was taking them back to the beginning.  
  
"And you; Leonardo the fearless, brave Leader, and Donatello the smart, charming brother; how are you liking my Labyrinth?"  
  
Leo glared at her. "It's a piece of cake . . ." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Donnie narrowed his eyes in agreement at her.  
  
Navaura raised her one eyebrow again, behind her Koppel groaned, "oh no".  
  
"Really? Then how about up-ing the stakes a little . . .?"  
  
The clock appeared in mid air again, and pointing to it, while twiddling her finger in a clockwise circle, the hands of the clock moved with it. The big hand spun around three times and the hour one was moved three hours forward.  
  
"That's not fair!" Leo cried.  
  
Navaura only chuckled in amusement. "Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice then, eh?" She hands and a crystal appeared in one hand. She grinned, turned and threw it down the passageway. Then she disappeared.  
  
Leo and Donnie, along with Koppel, stared at the darkness where the crystal had gone. A low, but loud sound echoed in the tunnel and something big emerged from the darkness. It looked like a digger, with a spinning front that creates large holes in the walls; very sharp and powerful and filled the entire cave, wall to wall, floor to ceiling . . . And it was heading their way fast.  
  
"Cleaners!" Koppel yelled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"What?" Leo and Donnie shouted.  
  
"RUN!" Koppel pulled on their arms and they ran down the cave. The 'Cleaner' was fast, and was advancing on them slowly. The two turtles and Koppel both ran into a gate at the end of the cave. They pulled at it, and Leo attempted to break the lock with his Katana, but the gate and lock were too strong and thick; and they all turned around as the cleaner got nearer . . . 


	5. Friend'

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover  
  
Note: The dragon's mine!  
  
While Koppel stood and wailed as the Cleaner drew nearer, Leo and Donnie had already scanned the wall and found what looked like a weak spot. They both began ramming it with their shoulders, and Koppel joined, pushing it as hard as his small body could. The machine was nearly on them now, and with one last blow from Leo and Donnie's muscular arms, the wall collapsed and they fell into a small, bare room, with nothing but a ladder in it.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Koppel panted as the Cleaner went past, powered by small little creatures a bit like Koppel, steering it and peddling it as though it were a bike with a spike on the front. "Ah, lookie, a ladder, just what we need." He began to climb it. "Come on."  
  
Leo stood and looked at him. "How can we trust you after you said that? You said you'd take us as far as you could, and told Navaura you were taking us to the beginning."  
  
"Well of course I did. I wun't exactly gonna tell her I'm taking you as far as I can; she'd throw me in the pit, and then where would you be?"  
  
"How can we believe that?" Leo crossed his arms over his plastron.  
  
"Well," Koppel stopped and hung on one rung. "Let's face it, what choice do you have?"  
  
Leo unfolded his arms and looked at Donnie, who shrugged and motioned for Leo to climb. Leo sighed and followed Koppel up the ladder.  
  
"Are Raph and Mikey really this much trouble?" Leo moaned.  
  
Donnie, who was right behind Leo, smiled. "You know they are, Leo."  
  
Koppel looked down at them both. "So why ARE you here? I don't think I got the story properly." He asked, slightly breathless from the effort of climbing.  
  
"Well, your Demoness Queen, Navaura, kidnapped, or should I say Turtlenapped, our two brothers," Donnie said. "We're here to get them back. Of course, with a little tricks from her, and set by a timer, it should prove interesting."  
  
"Ah," said Koppel. "Well, let me tell you about my position: I'm a coward, and Navaura scares me. She's Queen of everything you see and touch, and only a fool would not fear her. She's powerful, so I'm fearful."  
  
"Ah," Donnie said, understandingly.  
  
They reached a narrow opening at the top of the ladder, and Koppel pushed up a lid and scrambled out. Leo followed, then Donnie, reminding them both of the manhole they used to climb out of back home in New York.  
  
They had come out into a proper maze, where the walls were tall, thick hedges, complete with stone steps, stone benches and a good view of every nearby corner. It would have been a great, beautiful place to take a day out in.  
  
"Well, here we are," Koppel announced, jumping down from the top of the ladder to the thin layer of sandy stone floor. "This is as far as I'm going! Now I'm going to ip-scray outta here!"  
  
"Wait! You haven't taken us hardly anywhere!" Leo said angrily. "There're still a few miles to go!"  
  
"I'm a coward. I can't go no further, and if I do, what's the point? You'll probably fail, most likely."  
  
Donnie climbed out, and looked at what he had just come from. It was a pot, and it was on a small stone table. How had they got through there? He turned to his arguing brother and the little bat creature.  
  
"Well, if you take us just a bit further, you could have the title 'Half-Coward', or 'Half-Brave' which isn't as bad as 'Coward'." Donnie said. "And if we do win over this Labyrinth, wouldn't you be a hero for the one who helped us through?"  
  
Koppel thought about it. These people - turtles - had been nicer to him than anyone ever had. He never had anyone to talk to, and his conscience was nagging at him; telling him to go all the way with them, and help people who seek it from him, which was not normal as he had never been a help to anyone.  
  
Finally he gave up. "Okay! But don't expect no heroic action from me," he looked at their muscles and their weapons, "though you might not need it . . ."  
  
The sound of marching feet made them turn around to see a dinky man, well, half-man, half something else, trot round a maze wall on a funny looking creature, no bigger than a Doberman dog, but no way near as doggish. It had a pug face, with small, watery eyes. It looked like a type of funny dinosaur, as it had scales and the underside of one. No big teeth though. The man was sat upon it like it was a horse, and had reins and a saddle. It trotted up to them.  
  
"What be you doing here?!" The man said. "Who is this?" He pointed to Koppel.  
  
Leo stepped in front of him. "A friend. Who are you?"  
  
"I am a guard, and there should be no . . . Er, um, Turtles in this area!"  
  
Leo sighed and turned to Donnie, who knew what his brother was about to do. With out even looking at the guard, Leo brought his fist up in the mans face and knocked him out cold; the creature wailed and galloped off with the man dragging behind, held in with only his feet in the stirrups.  
  
Leo turned around. "Let's move," he ordered.  
  
The two turtles and Koppel started in the opposite direction the dragon thing had gone, but the same direction it had come from.  
  
"Why this way?" Koppel asked. "There might be more guards!"  
  
"Where there's guards, there's something TO guard," Leo answered.  
  
"Oh . . . Er, why did you say I was your friend?"  
  
"Because you are, sort of."  
  
"Oh . . . I ain't never bin no ones friend before . . ."  
  
They turned corner after corner in the green and stony white maze. Even though it was all the same colour, Leo and Donnie felt they were getting somewhere, unlike the first maze they had tried to tackle and ended up going round in circles.  
  
Donnie had just finished telling Koppel about their story of origin when they turned a corner and were met by a loud fierce roar. They all jumped, but Koppel nearly flew!  
  
"Arh!" Koppel yelled, and stumbled back into Leo's legs. "Good bye!" Then he tried to dash around Leo, but the turtle grabbed him by his arm.  
  
"Hey, where you going?!" Leo said. "I thought you were our friend!"  
  
Koppel thrashed. "Koppel ain't no one's friend! Koppel is Koppel's friend!" With that he broke Leo's grasp and disappeared around the corner. The roars continued.  
  
"Koppel, you coward!" Leo shouted angrily. He turned to Donnie, who shrugged, and they both made their way round the corner to the source of the noise. They rounded another wall and saw before them a clearing. In the clearing were four little men, in armour and helmets, each holding a long stick with a funny little bald creature at the end, clinging on. The little pink creatures had large, sharp teeth. In the middle of them, strung up by its four feet, was a dragon! It was hanging from a strong length of rope, which was tied to the ground, but hung from a pole from the maze bushes. It was small for a dragon, but it was one nonetheless. Its wings were limp from its body and dragged on the floor. The little pink creatures on sticks were biting it. The men seemed to be torturing it.  
  
"Haha, take that you Scaleball!" The little men laughed wickedly. Though, the dragon had no scales, but smooth skin.  
  
"Hehe, bite him!"  
  
Leo and Donnie looked at each other, then made their way up to the little men, who didn't see them. Leo grabbed the helmet of one and turned it around, so the visor was at the back of its head and it couldn't see.  
  
"Who turned out the lights?!" It yelled.  
  
Donnie took care of two, while Leo finished the last one. The little men, who couldn't see as their helmets were turned around, ran around, not knowing where their sticks were going, and biting each other. They ran out of the clearing, still making a noise. In a few seconds they had silenced and gone.  
  
Leo and Donnie walked cautiously up to the dragon, which roared softly.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Donnie said. "Don't see a dragon every day . . ."  
  
"Drelic down . . ." The dragon growled softly.  
  
"You can talk?" Donnie said, amazed, forgetting the shocked feeling of seeing a dragon, which must have been equally surprised to see a talking turtle.  
  
Leo walked over to the rope and chopped it with his swords. Drelic crashed to the floor heavily.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that," Leo said with a grimace, and put his Katana away.  
  
Donnie untied the poor beast and stepped back. Drelic stood up, and at his height on all fours he was only as big as a horse (slightly smaller than and Irish Draught). He had, if it's allowed to say, a cute, smooth face, hooded eyes, and a fringe a soft spikes between strong looking horns. He had these soft spikes running down his neck, sort of like a main, and flopped about much like hair does. He was a dark bluish colour, but if looked at from another point, looked slightly slivery green. The inner side of his wings were the colour of gold, along with his under side. His feet were more like paws, and ended in purple claws. He growled softly at them.  
  
"Friend . . . or foe?" He growled. His words were not completely distinguishable from his growls.  
  
"Friend," Leo said carefully.  
  
"Friend . . ." Drelic seemed to test this word, as though it had meant something to him before.  
  
"Drelic . . . is that your name?" Leo asked.  
  
The dragon tilted its head animal-like, and gave a bowed its head and neck, before straightening back up. It was, unmistakeably, a nod.  
  
"Do you know the way to the Castle through the maze?"  
  
Drelic turned his head slightly and slowly, and turned it back. Its slow movements may be exaggerated for a nod and a shake, but it was an animal, so therefore it was not likely to shakes its head dizzy, or nod its brains lose.  
  
"Can you . . . Fly us there?" Leo pressed, in the same careful tone.  
  
Again the dragon shook his head in its way. ". . . hurt . . ."  
  
Leo chewed his lip. Then noticed two doors behind Drelic. He walked up to them and looked at them. Drelic followed his gaze  
  
Donnie had seen them too. On each door was an ugly doorknocker face, gargoyle-like: One had a ring through its nose, the other a ring in its mouth. Donnie was just looking more closely at the one with the ring through its nose when it suddenly snapped:  
  
"It's rude to stare!"  
  
Donnie jumped back, surprised. "Sorry . . . Didn't know you were - um - we were wondering which door to take."  
  
The other doorknocker was muttering something, but they couldn't understand what because of the ring in its mouth.  
  
Leo walked up to it and pulled it out.  
  
"Ah, that's good to get that thing out of my mouth. As I was saying, it's no good trying to talk to him, he's as deaf as a post."  
  
"Blah blah blah, you're a wonderful conversational companion." The first doorknocker said.  
  
"You can talk all you do is moan!" The second argued.  
  
"No good, still can't hear you."  
  
"Where do these doors lead?" Leo asked.  
  
"How should we know? We're just the knockers!"  
  
"How d'we get through?" Donnie said, looking for a door handle that wasn't there.  
  
"Knock, and the door will open," said the second knocker.  
  
Leo and Donnie looked at both doors, met each others eyes and decided on the door with the second knocker. Leo looked for the ring he had taken out of its mouth, and saw Drelic had it in his. He took it.  
  
"Thanks, Drelic." He held it up to the knocker's mouth, but the knocker refused to open.  
  
"I don't want that thing back in my mouth!"  
  
"Come on, I wanna knock."  
  
"Nugh urgh!"  
  
Leo sighed and grabbed the doorknocker's nose cutting off its air, while holding up the ring to its mouth. After about a few seconds the knocker ran out of breath and Leo forced the ring into its mouth as it opened for air. The turtle in blue smiled and knocked, the door creaked open.  
  
"Sorry," Leo said with his smile as he passed.  
  
"Thas alrigh' I'm use' 'oo it," it grumbled as Donnie walked through second.  
  
"Come one Drelic." Donnie looked over his shoulder.  
  
Even though Drelic wasn't that big, he still had to swoop to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door. After he had his long tail in, the door closed.  
  
They all stared at where they were now. It seemed to be an inside forest. Old, knurled trees and moss and weeds hung over or carpeted the floor. The stone and dirt underneath could hardly be seen.  
  
Drelic growled uncertainly. He sniffed the air, but followed close behind Donnie as they walked forwards into the jungle.  
  
//\\  
  
Navaura leaned on the blue shield, examining her blue nails in mild interest. She could tell what was happening in her world of mazes. The two brothers, Leonardo and Donatello had gotten too far. They were too close for her comfort, but she didn't show any sign of it. She turned to the two turtles trapped within the blue shield. They were laying on the floor, trying their hardest to keep awake. Poor things, she thought. They had been banging so much they had worn themselves out.  
  
The Demoness Queen stood up straight and clapped her hands. The blue shield vanished and Raph and Mikey found they could breath a lot better, and weren't as tired as they were before. Navaura raised her hand, and the two turtles were pulled up by an invisible force, so that they were in a standing position, hovering half a foot from the floor. They looked at her, tiredly.  
  
"I can make you a deal," she said, smiling. She clicked her fingers and they found themselves in total blueness. They couldn't really call it a room, because it had no walls, no ceiling, and nothing but the three of them inside; just blue all around.  
  
Taking advantage of their surprise, she clicked her fingers again and they dropped out the air and landed softly on their feet. Then she stood in front of them.  
  
"I know how it must feel, to be different from humans," she said, catching their attention at once. "So I can make you a deal." She snapped her fingers once again.  
  
Raph and Mikey waited for something to happen once the click had sounded. But they saw nothing . . . But did feel something. Mikey risked a glance at Raph - and his jaw dropped as he looked at his brother . . . Who was now a . . . a human . . . Mikey couldn't believe it. Did this mean that, that tingly feeling changed him too? Before he wanted to look at himself, he studied Raph.  
  
His brother still had the red bandanna; but it wasn't around his eyes, it was around his head, and strands of short, dark sandy coloured hair hung over it. Mikey looked at his face. He had a human nose! One that curved perfectly, instead of just two invisible nostrils. Raph's eyes were brown, and was the only thing that was the same. He had two visible ears, and a lot. He wore the usual teenage getup; a pair of loose jeans, and a baggy T-shirt.  
  
Raph, noticing his brother staring at him, and noticing his BROTHER, stared at Mikey. Mikey's orange bandanna was around his sandy colour hair, and his eyes were still the same. But he had a boyish shaped face, boyish cheeks, and ears and lips the same as humans. Mikey was also wearing jeans, and a slightly different top. But it felt, to them, so weird to have clothes that fit. It was so . . . Comfortable. Raph noticed Mikey still had his weapons strapped to the belt around his wait, and he himself felt mentally for his own.  
  
They both stared at each other, then tested their new bodies. Five fingers! Mikey wiggled them all. He couldn't believe it . . . And the feel of hair on his head was warm and somehow it felt good. Raph ran a hand through his hair, put pulled it back quickly. Nothing too good ever came true; this had to be a trick. A flutter of sadness rose in the pit of his stomach . . . 'Nothing grand ever came true; Good things never come cheap' . It was a phrase he had told himself when he was little. It was that phrase which made him realise he could never be normal. But . . . Why were they like this? Both turtles continued to study and test themselves, totally amazed and shocked.  
  
Navaura smiled. She had them now. She knew it. She had them all. Finally, after a few minutes of total silence in which the two human boys stared at each other, Navaura spoke.  
  
"You would like to stay like this, wouldn't you?"  
  
They looked up at her.  
  
"You can, you know. It is possible. I can make all your troubles vanish. You could live a normal life. Be with normal kids your own age for a change. Get out and about. Wouldn't that be great? All I want, is your other brothers . . . Just those two. You know how much closer you two are together. And you don't need those two pulling you back. Leonardo always nagging and lecturing. Donatello, always so right, making you the fool for being wrong. And wouldn't you give anything to get away from that sewer? All I want . . . Is for you to say the magic words, and I will take your two wretched brothers away from your lives . . . And you can be free . . ."  
  
They stared at her, eyes clouded over in thought. They were too overcome with shock and joy to think about what she was asking.  
  
"All this . . . Just for our brothers . . ." Mikey whispered.  
  
Navaura smiled. "You get to be human, and at the same time, are free of two very annoying brothers . . ."  
  
Raph thought. Past the happiness and amazement he felt about this, there was pain and sadness. Pain because of something he wanted so badly, but at a terrible price. Sadness because he knew he could never have this 'Grand things never come true; Good things never come cheap'. He knew he wouldn't take it. It was a dream, ripped away from him.  
  
Mikey thought. All this, for his brothers. He decided at once that his brothers meant so much more to him than this. They were important to him . . . They were important full stop; otherwise Navaura wouldn't want them. She was playing with their minds. She was inside them, that was why Mikey actually considered the deal. He would never have given it a second thought. Mikey made up his mind.  
  
The two turtles - human teens - looked up at her. Together they both spoke in a voice that carried so much pain and sadness, that far away, in the Labyrinth, Leo and Donnie felt it:  
  
"No . . ."  
  
Navaura's smiled stayed, but only for a few seconds. Then she frowned angrily.  
  
"No? NO?! This is all you've ever wanted and you turn it down?! For two lousy brothers?!"  
  
"Two loved brothers . . ." Mikey whispered softly.  
  
Navaura growled angrily, snapped her fingers so hard it sounded as if she broke them, and they found themselves back in the shield, limited amount of oxygen again. The Demoness stared at them from outside it. "  
  
"You have only four hours. Four hours for your brothers to find you; four hours till the oxygen in there runs out, you die, and become mine!" With that she stormed out, cloak billowing behind her.  
  
The two back-to-normal turtles flopped down on the floor, tired out completely from the lack of oxygen.  
  
//\\  
  
Leo and Donnie listened to the soft purring growls from Drelic. They hadn't come across any other beings; only dead plants, some lucky live ones and a load of big rocks about the place. Something strange HAD happened while they were in here though. Some extraordinary pain and sadness had come over them, and they had crumpled to the ground, unable to stand it all. Drelic had panicked a little, but had helped them up as soon as it passed. They both knew what it was; they could almost see it. It was their brothers; and something told them to hurry.  
  
"Place spooky . . ." Drelic growled quietly. He walked close behind Donnie, his wings folded tightly together, and trod lightly.  
  
"Um . . . " Donnie said. "The place doesn't seem right . . . I mean, the atmosphere in here seems completely wrong, and the temperature is so different to what it should be in a place like this . . . And these types of plants shouldn't be able to withstand this climate . . . but they do look slight different to any plant I've seen . . ."  
  
"Thanks for the documentary, Donnie," Leo groaned. "It might be spooky, Drelic, but really there's nothing in here that's going to do anything to us . . ."  
  
Drelic the dragon snorted warm air through his nostrils, and then suddenly the floor beneath him gave way and he fell quickly and soundlessly through a trapdoor, big enough for him. It replaced itself a second later.  
  
Leo and Donnie continued on for a few seconds before they noticed the lack of growling. They both turned around to see no Drelic. 


	6. New plan

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover ~  
  
Leo and Donnie searched behind the tree they had been passing, in case Drelic had decided to take a different corner. No. No dragon hiding there. They both walked back to the spot they had turned on and found no Drelic, and stared at each other.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said nothing will do anything to us . . ." Donnie said, head straight but eyes dashing around the place. It was more than a little odd for a dragon to disappear into thin air.  
  
Leo ignored what his brother said. "I don't know where he disappeared to, but I wanna know HOW he vanished."  
  
Donnie stopped and froze. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Leo stopped as well, and looked at his brother, listening. A few seconds later he frowned.  
  
"No. I didn't hear anything."  
  
Something moved behind the tree they were standing in front of. They froze for a second, pulled their weapons out and leaped to the place where it had come from. There was nothing there. They looked about slowly, creeping a few steps to the side.  
  
"Drelic . . .?" Donnie called, frowning.  
  
A high pitched cry from behind them made them spin - and find tons of little creatures glaring at them, each holding something sharp. They looked to be a mini Koppel, but after a few seconds of looking at them, they were quite different. They were bald, and red skinned. Their eyes glowed yellow, and their faces were small and round. They had three slits for nostrils and two pairs of small, thin arms. They were growling softly, but menacingly.  
  
Leo and Donnie stared, and backed up against the tree.  
  
"Okay, a new problem," Leo pointed out, sounding slightly breathless. "Wanna run for it? These little suckers could cause a bit of damage."  
  
"Good plan Leo," Donnie nodded.  
  
But before they could move, one of the little red demons jumped and landed on Leo, slashing his face with the spear it was holding.  
  
"Agh! - You little - !"  
  
"Leo! Come one!" Donnie grabbed his brother round the arm and dragged him, running flat out. The little red demons gave yells of excitement and chased.  
  
Leo, who was still being dragged by Donnie, with one hand on his cut cheek, was still glaring and growling.  
  
"You stupid wombat!" He yelled at them. "Little Sucker!"  
  
The two turtles ran faster than the little creatures, but the demons had the help of swinging vines, so they kept up. Leo and Donnie were quite ahead though, but were afraid they trip over some of the rocks that jutted out from the ground. Luckily they didn't trip over any, but behind them, neither did the critters.  
  
//\\  
  
Navaura watched through her crystal, grinning evilly from her throne chair, opposite the blue shield. As much as she'd love this chase to go on, she had a different idea. Still looking into the crystal, she snapped her fingers and a little stout, bat-creature appeared in her throne room.  
  
"Hello Kopy," she smiled, and turned her gaze on him.  
  
"Koppel," he said automatically. He stared around the room and realised with a jolt where he was.  
  
Navaura got up from her chair and walked slowly towards him. Her cloak flowed majestically behind her.  
  
"Why aren't you with my victims?" She asked. Navaura walked around him and went to lean on the blue shield, perching the crystal on it, then letting it roll into her waiting hand. She repeated this.  
  
"Er, well, I - er . . . They knew I wuz taking them to the beginning so they, er, gave me the slip," Koppel chuckle weakly. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what was trapped inside the blue shield. Two other turtles; both lying on the floor, breathing deeply and slowly. He knew these were the brothers of Leo and Don. He quickly turned his eyes back on Navaura, feeling ten times worse for deserting his friends now he had seen the reason they had come here, for their dieing brothers.  
  
"Well . . ." Navaura said lazily. "I have a new plan, Koppel."  
  
"You do?" Koppel's heart sank. 'Great . . .'  
  
"Yes. I have a present for the two turtles," Navaura picked up the crystal, threw it into the air, and when they fell back down, there were two. She caught them neatly and threw them to Koppel. When they landed in his hands, they were now blue Yiri (a sort of blue peach, but with a different taste, and instead of a seed in the middle, they have a thick, blue edible juice in the centre).  
  
"They . . . They ain't gunna hurt them, are they?" Koppel said.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Well, er . . . They, er . . . I'm their -"  
  
"Friend?" Navaura laughed. "Who could like, or befriend, a snivelling coward like you? You'll give them the Yiri or I'll throw you into the Pit Of Forever Pain faster than you can drop them!"  
  
Koppel flinched under her sharp tone, but to his own surprise, didn't snivel or drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness . . . Not that she should forgive him for anything.  
  
"What . . . Is it gonna do to them?" Koppel asked, rather bravely than he would have talked to the Queen of Demons.  
  
"Oh, nothing horrible . . . After they've eaten, they'll just feel a little . . . memory loss, should I put it. You'll see."  
  
Koppel shuddered and looked at the fruit in his hands as though they were glaring at him. He stuffed them in his pockets.  
  
"Now, go and return to you 'friends'. They should be needing your help right about now . . ."  
  
Koppel watched as Navaura walked back to the shield and clicked her fingers. Before he was sent back into the Labyrinth, Koppel got another glimpse of the two turtles in the shield. One of them was watching him, face pressed weakly on the floor , they other was lying too still . . .  
  
//\\  
  
"Okay! Not good! Dead end!" Donnie pointed out as he and Leo ran round a clump of bushes and a large tree, to a stonewall in front of them. Both turtles rushed up to it and stopped. They were trapped between a bunch of ugly, red demons, and a large wall.  
  
The yelps and cries from the red creatures drew louder, and their little footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Oh, great . . ." Leo panted with his back to the wall. Just then something touched his shells and he spun, Katana in hand and chopped - a rope!  
  
"Eh?" Donnie, who had jumped back when Leo had swung his Katana, looked up the wall to see Koppel bending over, waving at them to pull themselves up the rope.  
  
Leo put his Katana away, having no time to feel sheepish for attacking a rope. But now that he had, they had to jump slightly as it was a little short. They pulled themselves up, using the wall to walk up. They were half way up when the little demons rounded the tree and bushes and yelled and yelped in anger. A few tried jumping to the turtles, and Leo, who was the last to climb, after his brother, was stabbed again with another spear in his calf muscle.  
  
"Ow!" Leo shouted, and kicked out with his foot, catching two creatures in the jaw. They fell back down, dazed and eyes spinning.  
  
Donnie climbed over the side and quickly turned to help his brother up.  
  
Leo pulled himself up with the help of Donnie's strong hands, and sat nursing his leg. It was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. Donnie looked at it and told him it should be alright as long as he got nothing in it. They would clean it up when they had the chance.  
  
"Koppel . . . You came back." Leo stood up gingerly and looked at the black creature who was pulling up the rope so the creatures couldn't climb and follow.  
  
"Er . . . Yes, I did." Koppel hoped he wouldn't ask why . . .  
  
Leo frowned at him. "Why?"  
  
Damn. Koppel was about to stutter something that came to mind, but as they were walking, one of the stones slabs collapsed and Koppel was cut off as his feet fell from underneath him.  
  
"Whoaaaaa.!" Donnie and Leo yelled as they slid down a sloping tunnel underground, Koppel in front. They suddenly came to a very narrow walkway, and over that was a black pit. Koppel screamed as he fell towards it, but Leo grabbed his arm and clung on to a thick branch sticking from the side of the hard, sandy wall at the end of the tunnel. They hung there, not daring to believe it, until Donnie lost his gripping and slid down further, only just managing to scrape desperately at the rocks side. Only his head and arms could be seen, the rest of him was dangling over the black pit, which was shaped like a bog or swamp would be. Dead plants hung over it, and muffled screams rose from far below. It was very much like a swamp; rocks and dead plant life floated around it, as though floating on water. But the rocks were hovering, looking steady enough.  
  
"Ahh, help. . ." Donnie said, glancing down to the darkness below. His heart stopped as the rock he was holding moved, pulled on his weight.  
  
"Hold on Donnie . . ." Leo said. He lifted Koppel up easily in one hand, and placed him on the safe, but narrow stone path. Then Leo let himself slide down slowly towards his brother, who was just out of reach. The turtle in blue stretched out his hand.  
  
"I can't reach that!" Donnie said, trying to keep himself from losing his head, as the rock was now slowly sliding out of place on the edge.  
  
"I can't get any further!" Leo cried, still stretching. "You're gunna have to just let go and dive for my hand."  
  
"Are you crazy?! I let go, I fall."  
  
Koppel stood watching this frightfully from the side, feeling guilty and safe. (Though he still had to cling to the wall to keep from going over).  
  
"It's the Pit Of Forever Pain!" Koppel wailed. "You fall in there, you never come out!"  
  
Leo glared at him, then turned back to his brother.  
  
The rock Donnie was holding, slid again, making a grinding noise against the wall. Parts of it crumbled past the turtle and fell. No sound was made as it was meant to hit the bottom.  
  
"Donnie just do it!" Leo ordered.  
  
Donnie gasped. His arms were screaming pain at him. He was trying to take some weight off the rock by planting his feet on the cliff's wall and pushing up, but he couldn't get a grip. He got ready to jump for Leo's hand, but as he took his hand off the rock to throw it towards Leo, the rock crumpled altogether and fell, giving Donnie nothing to grip and no thrust to Leo's hand. Their fingers brushed against each other's; but Leo couldn't grab them, and his brother fell.  
  
"DONNIE!"  
  
Donnie gasped as the rocks scraped his arms, and his weight seemed to float up as he fell. Leo disappeared from sight, behind the edge. The wall sped past him, and he tumbled down towards the blackness . . . 


	7. Not much time

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover ~  
  
Donnie's breath had rushed out of him, so even if he wanted to scream he couldn't. The wall became a blur as he sped past it. He could hear Leo's cry of his name. He could hear the loud rush of air past his ears. He could hear loud beats through the air. Was that his heartbeat? They were awfully loud . . . Then suddenly, something below him hit him, and again his wind was knocked from him. He saw something in front of him. He was no longer falling . . . He was flying! The something in front of him was a head, and the beating sounds of air were the wings on either side of him. His normal focus returned and he saw the slivery green sheen and smooth skin of a very welcome friend.  
  
"Drelic!" Donnie gasped, still trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. He was sprawled over the dragons back. Donnie landed in a funny position, and was grateful Drelic's spikes were hair fine! He was rising now in the air. Drelic was taking him over to the side of the narrow walkway path where his brother and Koppel gawped at them.  
  
Drelic landed heavily on a flat stone bank, only a few meters away from the pit, and watched as Leo and Koppel made their way over, walking carefully on the crumbling stone.  
  
"Donnie!" Leo shouted as he jumped off the path to the flat bank, running towards his brother.  
  
Donnie was still laid on Drelic's back, totally dumbstruck at his luck. Drelic sat down and Don slid off, into a standing position.  
  
"Donnie! Oh God I thought you had it there!" Leo grabbed his brother and spun him around to face him. "You okay?"  
  
Donnie looked at him through unfocused eyes, then straightened them out and raised his eye ridges.  
  
"As good as anyone who just met Death in the face and then flew away from him . . ."  
  
"Ah . . . Good." Leo hugged his bro then turned to Drelic. " Hey Drelic, boy was that good timin'. Thanks a lot."  
  
The dragon couldn't grin, but it sure looked like he was doing.  
  
"Hey, what happened anyway, Drelic?" Donnie turned around to face him. "You disappeared from us in that forest."  
  
"Floor - vanished . . ." Drelic growled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"C'mon, we can't waste time standing around," Leo spoke up. "One brother saved, two more to go."  
  
The two turtles, Drelic and Koppel, who was eyeing the dragon, set off around the pit, jumping stone to stone, and bank to bank; making their way to the bridge on the other side, which Donnie had pointed out.  
  
"How long d'ya think we have left?" Leo asked his brother, referring to their timer that was set against them.  
  
"Not long . . ." Donnie replied. "I just hope Raph and Mike are okay . . ."  
  
Koppel lowered his head guiltily, hoping they wouldn't see his face.  
  
They jumped to the bank on which the bridge stood, and made their way to it; but before they could properly reach and cross it, another little creature jumped out from the near (live) tree and blocked their path.  
  
It was fury, much like a fox, and wore battle garments and held a horsewhip. A black, pirate patch covered one eye.  
  
"Stop! Stop I say!" It screeched and pointed its whip at them.  
  
The group stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" Leo asked, looking down at it.  
  
"I am Sir Didymus! And you are trespassing!"  
  
"We just want to cross the bridge." Donnie spoke out.  
  
"Non shall cross this here bridge without my permission." Said Didymus proudly, bringing the whip round and under his arm.  
  
"We don't have much time, just let us cross," Leo said impatiently.  
  
"And away from that awful screaming from the Pit," Koppel added.  
  
"I have sworn to do my duty: No one may cross without my permission."  
  
Leo looked down at Didymus. The fox was tiny compared to him, so it wouldn't exactly be hard to push past. However, when he did try a second later, he was stopped not by the creature, but by an invisible force field, just outside of Didymus' reach. Leo stepped back surprised, and tingling all over.  
  
"Told you non shall cross. I have not given anyone my permission," Didymus said.  
  
"Look, we haven't got much time, we have to save our brothers, so please let us through," Leo said desperately.  
  
"A rescue?! Good grief, haven't been through one of them for some time!" Didymus exclaimed. "Could you spare a place in your numbers for a willing knight?"  
  
"You want to come with us?" Leo asked, thinking this Didymus didn't know what he was getting into; either that or he really was desperate for some action . . . Must get boring round here doing naff all but telling people they can't cross without permission.  
  
"Indeed, Sir!" Didymus said.  
  
"Fine, but don't pull us behind."  
  
"Of course not, Sir Turtle, for I have my trusty steed, Ambrosious!"  
  
Who the hell was Ambrosious? Leo sighed, finally. "Alright then, let's go."  
  
"Wait a moment, wait one moment; you have forgotten my sacred vow, Sir Turtle. I am to let no one across this bridge without my permission!"  
  
Drelic growled impatiently behind them, but Donnie smiled, wondering why his brother hadn't said anything before. Well, he wasn't going to wait. Donnie stepped forward.  
  
"Sir Didymus, may we have your permission?" He asked kindly.  
  
The fox looked surprised. No one in the Labyrinth have ever really solved this and asked him.  
  
He looked glazed-eyes past the turtle and then looked at his face. "Why - er . . .Yes."  
  
A hum of electricity snapped and they knew the field had gone. Donnie, smirking to his brother, let Leo go first, then Koppel. He slid in line before Drelic.  
  
But the bridge was very unsteady, and very old, so they only crossed one at a time. Leo risked his own life to try it, and had got safely across. Next was Koppel, who walked very slow in fear of it collapsing.  
  
"C'mon Donnie!" Leo called.  
  
Donnie had been having a short conversation with Didymus while Koppel had been taking his time. In that time, Donnie had told the fox to call them Leo, Don, Drelic and Koppel, instead of 'Sir Turtle', Sir Turtle The Second', 'Mighty Beast', and 'Sir Baty'.  
  
When Koppel had jumped off the bridge onto the bank on the other side, it gave a threatening wobble. Donnie studied it. It was crumbling at the ends, which wasn't good, and it sagged in the middle. Donnie took it step by careful step, slowly.  
  
"Don't fear, Sir Don," Didymus said fearlessly. "This bridge hath lasted a thousand years." He gave it an experimental tap - and the whole thing collapsed as Donnie reached the middle. It was lucky the tree Didymus had come from was tall and long, otherwise Donnie would have had nothing to grab a hold of and he would have, for the second time, plummeted down into the Pit.  
  
"Oooh! Not good . . . Not good . . ." Donnie groaned, looking down from the branch he was gripping.  
  
"Um, seemed solid enough," Didymus said calmly, as though Donnie was in no danger, and the Pit Of Forever Pain wasn't there.  
  
"Donnie!" Leo called, rushing forwards and stopping at the edge of the bank.  
  
Koppel covered his eyes. These turtles always found trouble wherever they went.  
  
Drelic, who was crouched behind Didymus waiting to cross, growled as if to say 'not again'. He gave a flap of his wings, nearly blowing Didymus off the bank, and leapt into the air, gliding over to Donnie.  
  
"I'm gonna have to pay you every time I do this," Donnie grinned as he let go of the branch and stepped gingerly onto Drelic's back, careful not to lose his balance as Drelic's body rose and fell about a foot every time he flapped his wings. He sat down and watched as Leo, Koppel and the bank drew nearer. On touchdown, Donnie slid off and Leo went over to him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked with a small smile showing on his open mouth.  
  
"As good as anyone who just met Death and flew away from him . . . again." Donnie tilted his head with a grin.  
  
Now they had another problem: Didymus and his trusty steed, Ambrosious who had just appeared and turned out to be an Old English sheep dog; were both stuck on the other side, and Drelic didn't look like he wanted to make any more transports.  
  
"Can you fetch them?" Leo asked.  
  
The dragon growled, "injured wing . . . Only fly short journeys."  
  
Didymus had now climbed onto his pet's back, and seemed to be waiting patiently for them to come and get him.  
  
"Make this one; can . . ." Drelic growled, just before he took off again and a few seconds later brought back the fox and the dog on his back.  
  
"Well done. Brilliant rescue, Mighty Drelic," Didymus praised.  
  
They all made their way up the bank, Leo telling Donnie how lucky he always was. Ambrosious, with Didymus, trotted past Koppel, as the bat creature slowed down.  
  
Koppel watched them for a second as they walked away, then he took the two Yiri from his pocket and held them over the Pit. But before he could drop them, a purring voice echoed from nowhere.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . ." The voice of Navaura said.  
  
Koppel drew them back in fear. "I can't give it to them . . ." He shook his head sadly and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
//\\  
  
Navaura chuckled to the crystal. Instead of her throne chair, she was now sat atop the blue shield on her stomach.  
  
"All this just for you two," she said to Raph and Mikey, who were very still and finding it very difficult to breath. She turned back to the crystal, which inside held the action of what went on in her world of mazes.  
  
"Look Leonardo, Donatello . . . Are these what you are trying to find? So much trouble for them." Navaura smiled. " But not for long . . . Your brothers will soon forget about you," she said down to Raph and Mikey. "Once Koppel gives them the Yiri, they'll forget everything . . ."  
  
Navaura sang softly to herself.  
  
'When it is th' time to forget thee . . . T'is the time to belong to me . . . I shall see it all ends my way . . . Forget you they will, and that way it'll stay . . .'  
  
Raph lifted his weak eyes to Mikey. His brother wasn't moving, but breathing as heavy as he was. How much longer did they have left? Not long by the thinning intake of oxygen . . .  
  
//\\  
  
Leo, Donnie, Drelic, Koppel, Didymus and Ambrosious had found themselves in another forest. But they didn't stop for anything this time . . . Time was running out and they couldn't waste any of it. They did notice something through the determination though; and that was hunger. But, for some strange reason, Leo and Donnie seemed to be staving much more than the others. Their stomach growled so loud that Drelic seem to frown at them.  
  
"Man, don't think I've ever felt so hungry . . ." Donnie said softly as they all rounded a large tree.  
  
"Don . . . Leo . . ." Koppel called timidly. They turned to look at him, waiting. Koppel held out the two Yiri. " . . . Here . . ."  
  
"What are they?" Leo asked, taking one.  
  
"Yiri, fruit," he replied, blinking furiously at the ground.  
  
"Oh, wow, thanks Koppel, you're a lifesaver," Donnie said kindly, and he took one of the blue Yiri.  
  
Leo turned it over in his hand. "Nice colour." He didn't bother about the way it look. After all, Koppel wouldn't give them something that would harm then.  
  
Both Leo and Donnie bit into the fruit, and Koppel watched frightfully. Both turtles pulled it back from their mouth slowly, realising something was wrong from the first swallow.  
  
"Tastes strange . . ." Donnie whispered, knowing it was a taste, not from the fruity flesh, but from something else.  
  
"Koppel what have you done . . ." Leo also whispered, feeling a strange sensation wash inside him.  
  
Koppel backed away, shameful, guilty and fearful at what he had done.  
  
"Damn you Navaura . . ." He said, "and damn me too . . ." He hobbled away as Leo and Donnie sank to their knees.  
  
Donnie leant back against the tree, Leo crumpled to the floor next to him.  
  
"Everything's . . . Dancing . . ." Donnie whispered, the lingering taste seemed to throb in the back of his throat.  
  
//\\  
  
Navaura smiled as she spun two crystals in her hand, sitting on her castle balcony. She picked one up with her other hand and held it up. It floated out of her hand and began to make its way to the forest. The second one followed a second after.  
  
//\\  
  
Leo could hardly keep his eyes open. He felt so tired. He lifted his gaze to Donnie to see his brother looked exactly how he felt. It was then, that both turtles noticed the floating crystals that were dancing around their heads, just out of reach. They squinted to see something was moving inside the glass. But they couldn't get too surprised when they saw themselves in each crystal. Then, the forest disappeared and they both found themselves in the crystals, not in sight of each other.  
  
The crystals floated and a few seconds later emerged into a clearing on a cliff overlooking a sand city; and a big Castle in the middle. Three figures stood looking down at it.  
  
Didymus on Ambrosious and Drelic stopped and turned to inform the turtles.  
  
"The castle doth lie yonder, Sir Leo and Sir Don." Didymus said, then realized they weren't there. "Sir Leo? Sir Don? . . . Sirs . . .?"  
  
Then, both Didymus and Drelic noticed the crystals, and couldn't tear their gaze away. Inside one of the crystal was Leo. In the other was Donnie. But, even though they could tell who they were, both turtles were . . . human.  
  
-  
  
Leo stared. He was in a large, circular ballroom; lots of humans were dancing in peculiar masks and pretty, olden age clothes. Leo knew he was one of them. He didn't know how he knew, but he was human now. He was dressed in teenage clothes, but the fact he was human didn't seem to get through to him, and didn't matter. Something had happened to him when he took that bite, and he had forgotten everything. The only thing he remembered was he had one brother, who was also human. The one thing that got through his mind was that he had to find somebody. He didn't know who it was, but they were in this place, and it was just the one woman. Leo began searching through the people . . .  
  
-  
  
The same was happening with Donnie. His mind seemed to be trying to find and remember someone. If he found this person, then his heart told him something would happen, maybe. Donnie pushed past the people in masks, laughing at him and getting in his way. He kept getting glimpses of blue hair and orange eyes, but they vanished among the people as quickly as they appeared. He had, like Leo, forgotten everything. But one thing still remained, and that was to find this person. This woman.  
  
-  
  
Navaura watched them, a slight smile on her face. She was in both crystals, but they were in separate from each other. The Yiri had worked, but she could tell they were looking for her. She felt good. She knew her fruit would not fail her. So what if they found her? She sung as she walked through the people; eyes on Leo and Donnie, but they couldn't see her.  
  
There's such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes  
  
A kind of pale Jewel  
  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky  
  
Within your eyes  
  
There's such a fooled heart  
  
Beating so fast  
  
In search of new dreams  
  
A love that will last  
  
Within your heart  
  
I'll place the moon  
  
Within your heart  
  
As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no sense to you  
  
Every thrill has gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down  
  
It's falling  
  
It's falling down  
  
Falling in love  
  
She could see now that they had both found her in their crystal. She walked up to them and they stared, not resisting as she took them and danced.  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
  
Though we're strangers till now  
  
We're choosing a path  
  
Between the stars  
  
I'll lay my love  
  
Between the stars  
  
As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no sense for you  
  
Every thrill is gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down  
  
It's falling  
  
As the world falls down  
  
It's falling  
  
It's falling  
  
It's falling  
  
It's falling  
  
Falling in love  
  
It's falling . . .  
  
Leo didn't know why he was dancing with her. Why was he? Was this just a thing to pass her time? Time . . . Something very important had to do with time . . . He just couldn't remember what it was. The people around him seemed to be laughing at him. For what? What had he done? . . . What hadn't he done?  
  
Donnie stared at her as she smiled smugly at him as they danced. Why were they dancing? What was his mind nagging at him? They were crowded by people, all looked at him and laughed as they danced past. A clock chimed behind Navaura. Donnie looked at it. It had thirteen hours on it; and both hands were pointing to the twelve. One hour . . . Donnie suddenly remembered he had one hour . . . But to do what? He couldn't remember. But as the clock chimed it's third, he suddenly knew he had to get out of there.  
  
Leo heard the clock. Something in his head told him to move. To get away from Navaura. The Queen Demoness. How did he know that? The clocked chimed four times now, and Leo broke away from her. He knew he had to get out. The clock chimed five times . . . He struggled to get through all the people who were making a wall in front of him. six chimes, he got through, and met a silver, solid wall. There were no doors to this place. seven chimes . . . What do I do? . . . eight chimes; he could see and sense Navaura watching him, as though she knew what will happen and was waiting to see if anything will change . . .  
  
Eight chimes and Donnie broke through the people who were clawing him, trying to drag him back to Navaura. Nine chimes and he threw them off completely and came to the edge of the room, the circle. Ten chimes and he glanced desperately for a way out. They whole room was a circle. Eleven chimes, and he grabbed a chair from a table set, drew it back, and brought it round with all his human strength into the wall. Twelve chimes and the crystal cracked, things flew everywhere and the floor vanished from under his feet.  
  
They were both falling. The room had disappeared and now they were back to being teenage turtles. But they didn't notice they had ever changed. Now the room, the people and Navaura had vanished, and they were falling through blueness.  
  
~  
  
The end followed the script precisely. Just what they said was a little different. The song 'As the world falls down' is sung by David Bowie. But that little rhyme Navaura sang was by moi, me, yours truly! (Didymus and Ambrosious are not mine, belong to the guys at the Labyrinth studios) 


	8. Back on trail

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover~  
  
Leo and Donnie fell together. The blueness ended and they both fell into a junk yard. Junk everywhere, nothing else could be seen, all piles of garbage and junk hills. They landed on their shells, on a pile of trash. For a few seconds they both laid there, eyes closed; but then they opened and frowned at the surrounding area, and their situation. What were they doing?  
  
"Huh . . ." Leo sat up and took in the junk that surrounded him, higher than he was stood up. Leo looked at his brother, then stood up but stumbled into a lone pile of junk to steady himself.  
  
From out of the lone pile of junk came a creature about the size of a small dog, and lizard like.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" It snapped at Leo. It was blue in skin color, and had a long, dragon-like snout.  
  
"Sorry . . ." Leo said quietly and distantly, not even looking at the creature.  
  
Donnie climbed to his feet and looked around as well, frowning.  
  
"Where were you going?" The lizard asked sharply.  
  
Leo thought for a second, and then turned to Donnie. "I don't . . . remember . . ."  
  
"Um! No wonder you can't LOOK where you're going, if you don't KNOW where you're going!"  
  
Leo and Donnie began to walk slowly away, but the lizard followed like an annoying dog.  
  
"What are you doing around here?" It kept asking.  
  
Donnie frowned. "What . . . were we doing?" He shook his head, nonplussed. "I don't know . . ."  
  
"Um! I know what you were looking for," said the lizard in a different tone. "Just follow me, and I'll show you."  
  
Both turtles looked at each other, and then followed the lizard to a very large junk mountain. The creature stopped outside and opened a very well concealed door made of junk.  
  
"In here," it said in a low voice, watching them.  
  
Donnie followed Leo in, and found himself back in the lair. They both frowned and turned around on one spot, checking out the place.  
  
"It was all a dream," Leo suddenly muttered to himself. He sat down on the couch and flopped back, eyes closed. "All a dream," he muttered again.  
  
Donnie didn't move. Something was funny about this. Something was missing as well. He looked at Splinter's chair. It was empty, except for two remote batteries. Batteries . . .? Something told Donnie that there was meant to be garbage on the chair. Why? And whose rubbish? He walked over and picked up the batteries.  
  
Leo had got off the couch and went to see what Donnie was looking at. He saw the batteries and frowned at Donnie. Something about the batteries seemed important.  
  
Suddenly the lizard creature appeared next to them.  
  
"This is what you was looking for, wasn't it?" It asked, smiling somewhat evilly.  
  
"Yes . . ." Leo said, only answering because he couldn't think of anything else they would want to look for.  
  
The lizard started to walk around the place, telling them about the lovely stuff they had here, and this is all they would ever need.  
  
Donnie was still frowning at the batteries, and knew they meant something for his confusion.  
  
Leo slowly took one of them from Donnie, and held it. As soon as it touched him, he gasped, closed his eyes and had a flashback memory of two other laughing turtles . . .  
  
"From the remote . . . because of the noise they were making," Leo muttered to himself.  
  
Donnie listened, knowing his brother had just seen something.  
  
"Oh my God . . . Raph! Mikey! We have to save them!" Leo suddenly cried.  
  
That was it! That was the key to all this confusion! Their brothers! They had forgotten all about them, but not any more.  
  
Donnie and Leo both spun around as the wall behind them stared to crumble. The little lizard had disappeared.  
  
The whole lair was crumbling now, but it no longer looked like the lair. It turned to junk and old garbage. The wall that had fallen first now had a big enough hole in it for Leo and Donnie to climb through. They did so, and heard the sound of loud growls and a voice. Soon they had climbed out and straight in front was Drelic and Didymus, along with Ambrosious.  
  
"Drelic . . . Didymus . . ." Leo said as Drelic helped him climb out, and then turned to help Donnie.  
  
"Look, Sir Leo," Didymus said, turning to direct their gaze over his shoulder. "Those are the gates to the Demon city. Not far now!"  
  
"Good, we haven't got much time, let's move," Leo said, too desperate now to lose any more precious minutes.  
  
As they walked quickly away from the junkyard, they didn't notice Koppel, sitting among the junk, and feeling shameful and guilty. He muttered to himself, "What have a done? I've lost my only friends . . . They'll never forgive me now . . ."  
  
They set off down the hill for the city gates, which lead into the city, in which the Castle stood, not far.  
  
As they got closer, they saw two guards sitting, snoozing, on either side of the gates.  
  
"Open the door!" Didymus called to the guards. They didn't move.  
  
"Didymus, we have to be quiet," Leo hissed.  
  
But the fox didn't listen. "Open up! Open up at once! I shall fight you all!"  
  
Donnie grabbed the fox and pulled him against the wall.  
  
"Shh! You have to be quiet!" He said.  
  
As he said that, the doors swung open. They all looked at each other, Drelic growled uncertainly.  
  
Leo led the way in, followed by Donnie and Didymus, including Ambrosious, and then Drelic. They walked into a large circle of sandy walls, and at the far end was the entrance to the actually city sandy buildings. But before they could get further than half way across, a gigantic armour covered being steeped in front of their path, holding a giant axe.  
  
"Erm, this guy don't look too friendly," Donnie said, stopping dead along with the others.  
  
The armored knight started to walk slowly towards them; it was huge.  
  
"WHO GOES?" It thundered.  
  
"Should we answer?" Leo joked. But his smiled was wiped as the knight took a swing at their heads with the axe. One advantage they had was size. While it was big and slow, they were smaller and quick.  
  
"WHO GOES?" It bellowed again.  
  
They all dashed around the axe again, but Drelic was unlucky and was caught on the wing. He howled in pain and delivered his own blow by fire. It had no effect, and Drelic was forced to duck again.  
  
They couldn't get past the knight. For one it wouldn't let them, and also a pair of strong, metal doors had swung closed behind it. They were trapped in the circle of sandy walls.  
  
Suddenly, a little, but brave voice floated over the noise of the knight. They all looked up to see Koppel running along the wall from the left.  
  
"Koppel?" Leo frowned, amazed the coward was here. Maybe he was only here to collect some bounty or something.  
  
But the little bat creature ran along the wall to the knight's head, and jumped! He landed on the domed head and started to pull at something out of their view. A few seconds later, the noise of live electricity sizzled and Koppel pulled up a handful of wires. The knight dropped dead immediately, but bangs and smoke appeared at the head, and an explosion made Koppel fall to the floor and land painfully on his stomach.  
  
"Koppel!" Donnie shouted, and rushed over with Leo and Drelic in tow.  
  
Koppel sat up disoriented, and shook his head.  
  
"I don't care what you think or what you'll say, I'm a coward, and Navaura made me give you those Yiri fruit . . ." Koppel said, sounding very shameful.  
  
"You just saved us, so I think it's safe to say . . . you're forgiven," Leo smiled.  
  
Koppel looked up and smiled back.  
  
"What courage, Sir Koppel," Didymus said, riding over to them on Ambrosious. "Rarely have I seen it!"  
  
Koppel looked amazed. Then stood up.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for," he said excitedly. "Let's go get that Demoness who calls herself Queen!"  
  
"Right!" Donnie said with a matching smile.  
  
They all grinned at him and stood up. Then, walking past the limp and smoking knight, to the doors behind. There seemed to have unlocked as soon as the knight had been dissembled. They walked into the Demon city, where the buildings were sandy and the streets were quiet.  
  
"Um, nice place . ." Donnie said, then smiled to show he was joking when Leo turned and frowned at him.  
  
"C'mon, let's be careful . . . I don't like this . . ." Leo said, glancing about the sandy streets.  
  
//\\  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
A Little black demon, with a officer hat ran into her throne room, standing perfectly still as he reached her.  
  
"Your Majesty! The turtle brothers! The turtles who ate the Yiri and forgot everything -!"  
  
"What of them?" Navaura asked lazily. She was sat back in her throne chair, playing with her fingernails.  
  
"They've reached the city along with the bat, Sir Didymus and the dragon!"  
  
Navaura only smiled slyly and clawed the air with her fingers, as though running her fingers down an imaginary wall.  
  
"Good . . . Time to play . . ."  
  
//\\  
  
The castle gates grew nearer as the two turtles, Drelic, Koppel, Didymus and Ambrosious ran through the city.  
  
"Nearly there!" Leo said over his shoulder.  
  
Just as they came up to the gates, a few guards, weapon less, stepped in front of the open gates.  
  
"Stop!" They said.  
  
Leo growled. He had no time for this now. He pulled his Katana from the holds on his back and held it, point first, to the guards, who all looked at it and scattered.  
  
Now their way to the castle was clear, and they charged towards it faster than they had trotted there.  
  
"The castle . . ." Donnie awed. It was big and very impressive looking. What frightened him was that if it was so big, would they be able to find their brothers in time?  
  
The group ran through the castle entrance, past the large, open doors, and took a right in the corridor that met them. They ran up a set of small stairs, then into another corridor with a lovely view of the city. But they had no time to stand and look, and dashed into the room at the end.  
  
This room had to be where Navaura spent most of her time. There was a throne chair at the very end of the room, and in the middle was a hole in the floor, only about a foot deep, but big enough for Drelic to lay down in.  
  
"They must be up there," Leo said, pointing to a spiraling staircase to the left in the room.  
  
"How do you know?" Koppel asked.  
  
" I know . . ." Leo replied, then his heart nearly stopped as his eyes fell on the clock above the throne chair. The small hand was almost to the top, on the point thirteen, and the big hand was only seven minutes away from it.  
  
Donnie noticed it and looked at Leo, fear in his eyes. How would he take it if they lost? Leo thought as he looked into his brother's eyes. They both made towards the spiral staircase leading up; but stopped when Drelic, Koppel and Didymus (with his dog) followed.  
  
"No guys, we have to do this on our own . . ." Leo said, desperately.  
  
"Are you sure?" Koppel asked, now a lot braver since he had friends.  
  
"Yes . . . Thank you, guys, you've been great friends, and a great help . . ." Donnie said, almost sadly.  
  
" . . . Okay, but if you should need us . . ." Didymus said softly.  
  
"Yes, if you should need us . . ." Koppel said.  
  
Leo and Donnie smiled appreciatively, and nodded to show that they understood.  
  
Drelic growled softly, and the turtles turned and ran up the stairs, where they could feel Navaura waiting for them at the top . . . 


	9. Winning and Losing

TMNT Labyrinth Crossover~  
  
Leo and Donnie leapt three steps at a time up the spiral staircase. They reached the top only a few seconds after they had nodded their goodbyes to the others. When they left the staircase, their jaws dropped slowly as they saw the room they were in.  
  
It wasn't quite a room, but a lot of staircases fixed to together in what would have been a temple. Staircases everywhere; some where upside down, others on their sides, some normal, some at an angle, most looking impossible to climb. It was another maze.  
  
Suddenly Navaura appeared in front of them and Leo stepped back slightly. Instead of talking, the Demoness started to sing, and as she did, she walked on the staircases as if gravity didn't exist to her. They tried to keep her in sight by the sound of her voice as she played with they, disappearing from view, then reappearing suddenly.  
  
How you turn my world  
  
You precious thing  
  
You starve and near exhaust me  
  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
  
I moved the stars for no one  
  
You run so long  
  
You've run so far  
  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
  
She appeared in front of them, staring into Leo's eyes. He couldn't turn away, but then she turned and walked over the platform they were on.  
  
Just as I can be so cruel  
  
She appeared again on a level down they had taken. She held a crystal up to them, then turned from them, and threw it. They watched as it bounced along the stairs, and to a blue shield below on the ground floor. Inside the blue shield, lying still on the floor, was -  
  
"Raph! Mikey!" Leo and Donnie cried, and forgetting Navaura, ran past her and attempted to get down to their brothers. They ran down one set of stairs, and found that they were upside down and that their brothers in the shield were on the ceiling or floor. They kept running up and down and round the stairs to get to their brothers, but as they moved, it seemed the shield did, and as with Navaura, gravity didn't matter to it.  
  
Though I do believe in you  
  
Yes I do  
  
Live without your sunlight  
  
Love without your heartbeat  
  
I . . . I can't live . . . Within you . . .  
  
"Raph!" Donnie called as they ran down another set of stairs and tried to find the blue shield which held his brothers, among the sandy stairs.  
  
"Mike!" Leo cried.  
  
They both ran up a long staircase, and at the end was a platform. They ran to the edge and looked down to the circular platform meters below. On it was the shield; and inside where their two dying brothers, noticeably struggling to draw the last of the oxygen from their prison.  
  
Both Leo and Donnie made up their minds without looking at each other. They both held their breath and jumped.  
  
They fell, and fell longer than was needed to reach the platform. But when they landed, they were not on the sandy stone floor with their brothers. They were on a large, floating platform, floating through blueness. Large structures of sandy blocks floated slowly around them. Then she appeared in front of them again.  
  
"Give us our brothers," Leo said in a tone that even Raph would have stepped nervously back from.  
  
But Navaura only smiled at them.  
  
"Beware," she said. "I have been generous up till now . . . But I can be cruel . . ."  
  
"Generous?" Donnie frowned angrily. "What have you done that's generous?"  
  
Everything!" She said loudly, making them move back just a bit. "Everything you have wanted I have done . . . You asked for your brothers to be taken, I took them. I gave you human form, you threw it away. I have reordered time, turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" She walked a step towards them, only a meter apart now. "I am tired from trying to live up to your expectations . . . Isn't that generous?"  
  
While Leo listened to her, Donnie had been remembering a scene that was all too familiar. The same thing happened on something . . . And there was a key to defeating the bad guy at the end. Who was the bad guy? Donnie didn't need to think twice; it was her. The same thing that was happening now, happened on Mikey and Raph's game. They had been quoting her line from the game so often that Donnie knew them. Knew them enough to know that if her words were said by someone else to her, that they would win over her, and get into the castle she was guarding. But she wasn't guarding a castle; she was guarding his brothers. Donnie realised with an inner gasp, that all he had to say was those words . . .  
  
Donnie looked her in the eyes, and she stared at him oddly. He started to walk slowly towards her.  
  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," Donnie intoned, pushing her back, a quick look of surprise, and a surprising look of fear, washed over her face as he continued.  
  
Leo knew what his brother was doing, he knew the words too, he should do anyway, Raph and Mikey said them so often. He joined in.  
  
They both continued:  
  
"We have fought our way here, to the castle beyond the Demon city, for our will is as strong as yours, and our -"  
  
"Stop!" Navaura held out her hand to them in the stop signal. "Wait, just look what I have to offer you." She held out her other hand and showed them a crystal. "Your dreams, everything you want . . ."  
  
But Leo and Donnie only said tonelessly:  
  
" . . . And our kingdom is great . . ." They both faded off. Neither could remember the line that their brothers always whispered. It never seemed to sink in.  
  
Navaura took advantage of their pause.  
  
"Just lend me your soul, and you can have whatever you desire," she said, hoping to sound soft and seductive.  
  
"Our kingdom is great . . ." Leo muttered to himself. Then it hit him the same time it hit Donnie, and they both looked up at her.  
  
"You have no power over us . . ."  
  
The sly smile slowly faded from her face, and was replaced by a painful grimace, then she screamed, threw the crystal up in the air and clutched her face.  
  
The hole of the platform had disappeared and they could only see her cloak in their vision as it was swept by an invisible wind. The crystal fell back to earth slowly, and landed slowly in Leo palm. Navaura began to sink, screaming into the ground, and the noise of a clock chiming echoed around them. The blueness appeared again, and the Demoness completely vanished, along with her high pitched wails.  
  
Leo and Donnie closed their eyes against the strong winds that blew sand into them. The clock chimes continued; Six chimes . . . Seven . . .  
  
The wind fell, and the sand stopped beating roughly at their skin. The chimes continued. Leo and Donnie opened their eyes, and to their surprise and relief they saw the walls, the couch, the floor and the mess of the lair. They were home! And the lair looked just like they had left it. There was the mess of trash in Master Splinter's chair, the batteries, the newspaper, and the device Donnie had been working on, all in place.  
  
The chimes stopped and the echoes faded. Donnie turned to Leo.  
  
"Thirteen chimes . . ." Donnie half whispered, his chest deflated as his words mingled with his breath.  
  
Leo stared at him, and they both dashed to the shut door of their brothers' bedroom. Leo yanked it open and they stood in the doorway, staring at the room and the beings in it.  
  
On the floor, in the places they were sat before this horrible ordeal had started; Raph and Mikey slept peacefully on the floor, Mikey was curled up, hands together under his cheek as a pillow; Raph on his stomach, one arm under his head the other bent round next to his face. They moved their heads once as they slept, breathing normally.  
  
Leo smiled and looked at Donnie. His brother grinned and smiled back. They were glad they had these two noisy brothers back, but right now, they weren't such a noisy pair.  
  
Leo shut the door three quarters of the way, and he and Donnie turned back to the lair.  
  
Splinter was stood, having just come in from his walk in the sewers.  
  
"Is there something wrong, my sons?" Splinter asked.  
  
Leo smiled. "No . . . Not now . . ."  
  
Splinter looked at them funnily. "Where are Raphael and Michelangelo?"  
  
"They're asleep," Donnie smiled also.  
  
Splinter raised an eyebrow. "The noise has gone, what did you do to them?" He smiled.  
  
"I guess the game was too much for them," Leo sighed.  
  
It was true. After all, it was Leo and Donnie who had been through all the trouble to get them back, as they will know about it in the morning. But all they had to do was nearly die . . . Couldn't have been much work, could it?  
  
Leo and Donnie relaxed, happily, into their seats on the couch. Splinter had gone into his room to meditate and rest. Both turtles looked up into the mirror above the TV on the wall.  
  
In the glass, in the exact reflection of the lair, but with no Leo or Donnie reflected back; stood Drelic the dragon. On his head sat Didymus, holding his stick, saluting to them with it; then there was Koppel, who was sat on the back of the couch, grinning.  
  
Leo and Donnie smiled at them, as the soft growls of Drelic could be heard into the real, but strange world of the sewers . . .  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
